


Oblivious

by sanitylost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dubious Consent, Fights, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanitylost/pseuds/sanitylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for war crimes Draco has been put on a probation of sorts during which has lost the privilege to own a wand of his own and is only allowed supervised use of a wand for educational purposes. Dispite being wandless, Harry still doesn't trust that Draco is harmless or not in some way connected to the unexplainable memory lapses Harry keeps experiencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

The air was crisp, just cold enough to freeze the moisture in his breath. Harry exhaled a hot puff into his hands and rubbed them together for warmth as he walked. It was warmer than usual this winter so he was dressed a bit light. An owl cooed in the distance and the tree Harry was under rustled as some critter moved about. A drop of snow landed on his head. He shivered and brushed it off.

Red ribbons adorned the path. These decorations hadn't been present for any past Christmases, but their presence did not surprise him. The Hogwarts staff were going the extra mile this year. So many of the students who were staying at Hogwarts over the holiday break this year were only staying because they no longer had families or homes to return to. The staff was uping the holiday cheer in an effort to distract those children from their sorrows. The war left no life untouched.

The sound of angry voices carried across the woods. There was a great deal of shouting but it was the cry of pain that captured Harry's attention. Hostility with the Slytherins was at an all time high. He quickened his pace and felt a righteous fury growing within him as he strode towards the voices.

"Your father killed my parents." a boy shouted.

"My brother is dead because of you Slytherins!" accused another voice.

A girl hushed them, "Be quiet, I hear someone coming."

"I can't get expelled." cried a different girl.

"Run!" yet another voice commanded.

Harry burst into the small clearing just as the gang disappeared from view. He only caught a small glimpse of blue robes before they shimmered and disappeared beneath a disillusionment charm.

There was a Slytherin laying on the ground, facing away from Harry. He looked to be a 7th year.

"Are you alri..." The boy whipped around and Harry's question came to a hitched stop when he found Malfoy's eyes drilling into him.

Malfoy sneered, his expression a twisted grimace of hatred.

"Well well well, if it isn't the chosen one." The blond boy spat as he rose to his feet and brushed off the snow clinging to the damp Slytherin robes he wore. The pure-blood moved with an uncharacteristic stiffness."Come to kick me while I'm down Potter? Your dead parents would be so proud,"

"Fuck off Malfoy," Harry replies on reflex. The Gryfindor pauses, not quite too sure what he should do. Malfoy had always been a terrible bully, he sort of deserved this. 

A few seconds of awkward silence ensue. Harry watches blood bead up on Malfoy's lips. They seem to already have produced quite a bit of blood, the evidence of such is smeared across the pale boy's chin and cheek. The bright red creates a pretty sort of contrast against the pale palette of the blond boy's face.

Draco sways in place and then stumbles a bit.

"Do you need help?" Harry asks.

"Piss off Potter," Draco hisses.

The Gryfindor frowns, he condsiders just leaving the ungrateful git to take care of himself, but pushes aside his distaste and decides to be considerate. "Are you sure you can make it to the hospital wing on your own?"

"Why would you care?" Draco gripes.

Harry doesn't respond.

"Blimy, you really are dead from the neck up aren't you?" Draco jibes. "Quit looking at me like that."

Harry approches and reaches out to take Draco's arm. "Come on, I'll take you to madame pomfrey."

Draco fliches and venomously spits "Don't you dare touch me!"

He reminds Harry of a wild animal, cornered, and afraid.

"Fine, suit yourself wanker. I have better things to do," Harry replies in irritation. He doesn't actually have any plans on how to spend his time today, but anything would be better than talking to Malfoy 

They glare eachother down and then Draco begins to limp away. He curls one hand protectively around the side of his ribcage and reaches out with the other to use the trees as a crutch while he moves.

He seems even more injured than Harry had assumed. They really got him good. Harry considers insisting that Draco allow him to help but it really doesn't seem worth it.

Harry wanders back to the path with a sour taste in his mouth. It's fine, Malfoy doesn't deserve his help. Harry has no reason to feel guilty for walking away. He feels guilty anyway. It makes him angry.

Malfoy has no right to make him feel this way, he's always been a sodding git. He's rude, he's cruel. Why should anyone treat him otherwise? Besides it wasn't like Harry had been cruel. He's tried to be nice, Merlin knows why.

It's stupid to be worrying about the Slytherin. Why should he care? He shouldn't.

Harry continues to brood about such thoughts for the duration of his walk. He eventually forgets about his distressing encounter with Malfoy and the rest of his day consists of study, practice, and further contemplaion on his plans for the future.

He is thinking about the auror position that he and Ron both have been offered and wheither or not declining it was the best decision when he enters the great hall.

Illusionary snowflakes fall from above, disapearing before making contact with food or student.

Ron is already seated and helping himself to a plate full of honeyed ham, chistmas pudding, gingerbread, and quince cheese. He has pudding on his nose.


End file.
